


It was a dark and stormy night

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my entry to Halloween Anonymous 2010 over on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a dark and stormy night

It was Halloween. The sky had been rumbling thunder for over an hour now. Bruce lay on his bed in his penthouse, the door to his private balcony open. It was about to pour, if the weather reports were correct. No sense in going out as Batman, rain kept the criminals in. No sense in going out as Bruce, either. The outdoor costume party he had been planning to attend had been canceled.

There was a loud crack of thunder and then they sky let loose with buckets of water. Bruce thought about getting up and closing the door because he could feel a faint spray, but it seemed too much trouble. He was starting to relax and thought he would drift off to sleep soon when he heard a familiar high pitched cackle.   
"Trick or Treat, Batsy. Or, should I say Bruce Wayne, " the Joker appeared through the balcony door. How the hell had he gotten out there?  
The clown was soaked the bone and his hair was plastered to his head. Curiously, Bruce felt no fear or anxiety at the Joker's announcement that he knew Bruce's secret identity. Instead he felt something like relief. Somehow, he knew that the Joker wouldn't tell.

"You're dripping all over my floor, " Bruce observed calmly. " Hold on." The vigilante disappeared for a moment before returning carrying two heavy towels and a lavender terry cloth bathrobe. The Joker raised an eyebrow and then toweled his sodden hair and face before going to work on unbuttoning his vest and shirt. His dripping coat he threw on the floor. The Joker had completely unbuttoned his shirt and vest when he chanced to look up at Bruce Wayne.

Bruce was gazing at the Joker with a look of unmistakable lust on his face. He licked his lips at the sliver of scarred torso that was visible under the unbuttoned shirt and vest. The Joker was astounded. He had, of course, thought about sex with the Bat many times and now from the look on his face, the Bat had had the same thoughts. It was intoxicating. The Joker pushed his sodden shirt and vest to the floor.   
"Come here," growled Bruce.  
The Joker found himself obeying without thinking about it. He walked across the room and stood in front of Bruce. He was completely unprepared for what happened next. Bruce Wayne reached up and guided his fingertips along the Joker's many scars, touching them like a blind man reading braille. Once his fingertips had touched every scar, his lips followed. Once he had kissed his way up the Joker's body, he buried one hand in the damp green hair and pulled the Joker in for a kiss that lasted much longer than it should have.. When their lips parted, Bruce gently pushed the Joker away.  
"Finish undressing," he commanded, re-seating himself on the bed.

The Joker was shaking. He had never felt like this before. Sex had never held much interest for him until he had met Batman. The bat had roused something in him that no one else did.

Bruce was having trouble breathing as the Joker slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them over his slender hips. He was wearing a pair of purple boxers which were protruding quite fetchingly in front.   
Bruce had never done anything with a man before but he-shocking even himself-bent his head and sucked the Joker's cock through his boxers. The Joker gave a half moan at this action. Bruce decided that he wanted to hear it again, so he continued mouthing the Joker through the cloth.

Growing impatient with this, Bruce slid the boxers down the Joker's thin legs and stood up. He captured his nemesis' mouth in another scorching kiss and grabbed his hands, pulling them to the belt of his black robe. The Joker got the message and untied Bruce's robe, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. The Joker seemed to like Bruce's muscular physique. He ran his hands over Bruce's chest and shoulders. The billionaire was shivering with desire as he reclaimed the Joker's scarred mouth.   
The two men slid back onto the bed and continued kissing. Bruce sat on his haunches and pulled the Joker close. This provided some friction but not enough. Still kissing his enemy, Bruce stretched out on the bed and pulled the Joker on top of him.

Never in his life did the Joker expect this to happen. He thought he would break-in and tease the Bat about letting the world know who he really was. He wouldn't actually tell, of course, but he thought it would be fun to let the Bat stew and get angry. Maybe they'd have a good fight. But the Joker had not expected to see the big lug staring at him with his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth in lust. He hadn't expected the Bat to suck his cock. And now, Bruce's hands curled around the Joker's cock while Bruce's lips found the sensitive skin of the pulse point of his neck. The Joker's eyes rolled back into his head as Bruce bit gently on the skin of his neck. He didn't know how long he would be able to last.

As if he read his thought, Bruce whispered in his ear. " Go ahead, we have all night. I want to watch you come."  
The Joker moaned at this and Bruce smirked in satisfaction. Then his brow curled. " Unless you have some henchmen joining you?"  
Bruce's hands were doing things that were making it hard for the Joker to think, but he managed to gasp. " No, no henchmen. Just me."  
"Why?" Bruce's hand stopped as he regarded his nemesis curiously.   
"I wanted to see...oh, fuck why did you stop," the Joker whined." I... wanted to see what you'd do."

At this, Bruce actually let out a light chuckle. He did as the Joker asked and started to stroke him again.   
Then, Bruce reached into the drawer in his bedside table and grabbed some lube. He poured it into his hand, lubed them both and then shifted so that he was laying on top of the Joker. Their cocks touched as Bruce wrapped both of his hands around both of their cocks.

Both men let out lusty moans at this contact and Bruce let his full weight fall on the Joker, who didn't   
seem to mind. The Joker had definitely not been expecting this and he was lost in sensation. Bruce grabbed his hands and dragged them down to where he was stroking them both.   
" I want to feel your hands, too," Bruce whispered in his ear.  
Oh Fuck! The Joker wondered if Bruce would actually make him come with his voice instead of his hands.   
He did as Bruce asked and they were both panting and moaning into each other when it became too much for the Joker and his toes curled as he found his release.

The sight of his nemesis shaking with pleasure below him proved too much for Bruce as well and he felt his body shaking as his orgasm began at the base of his cock. His body shuddered against the Joker as he felt the warm liquid spill over their joined hands.

Bruce leaned into the Joker as he felt his breathing slow down. They weren't holding each other or anything, but it felt good to be in each others warmth. Then the Joker said," I should be going, Brucey." He sounded a little lost.   
" Oh, no you don't," Bruce growled. " I'm not nearly done with you yet." He hauled the Joker up out of bed and towards the bathroom. "Your makeup is almost off anyway. I want to see the rest of your face."  
The Joker thought about protesting this, but the Bat had a hungry look on his face and the mention of the Joker without makeup made him look even hungrier. The Joker decided to go with it. Bruce picked up his black robe off the floor and handed the Joker the Lavender one.  
"How is it that you just have extra robes?"  
"The staff buys them for overnight guests. They are in the hall closet and some in my closet." Bruce fingered the material disdainfully. " This is all wrong. It's too light. You need a rich dark purple."  
Bruce realized what he said and blushed bright red.

They walked to the bathroom. Bruce was slightly amused to see that the Joker was actually slightly taller than him. He groaned at the thought of their bodies rubbing together in the shower.   
"Hurry up, " he growled at the Joker. When they got into the bathroom, Bruce grabbed a flannel cloth and some baby oil. He used the oil as a remover for the rest of the Joker's makeup, removing all but a couple of smudges of black under his eye.

The Joker was turned on at the way Bruce was looking at him. Bruce was so into the Joker and his scars that he had to keep kissing him and the Joker liked this. The Joker looked up and saw Bruce's face buried in his neck as Bruce's hands reached down to untie the absurd lavender robe.   
"Right here," the Joker gasped, his head rolling back at the sensation of Bruce's teeth on his neck.   
"Right here what? You like me biting you right here?"  
"Yeah, uh, but that's not what I meant, Brucey. Ah, I meant I want you to fuck me right here. Right here in the mirror where I can watch you."  
Bruce didn't think it was possible for him to get hard so soon after his previous orgasm, but that did it. Well, that and the fact that the Joker's naked face was quite handsome and that was doing a number on Bruce as well.   
"Yeah, I like that idea, " Bruce mumbled into the Joker's neck before pushing the robe to the ground and taking his own off as well. "Yeah, " Bruce repeated, licking the back of the Joker's neck.   
"We'll do that."  
He pulled the Joker into the shower with him. He turned on the spray and captured the Joker's mouth again. It took a few minutes before they were both washed. Bruce found that he liked the Joker's more honey colored hair. They couldn't stop kissing or rubbing against each other, enjoying the friction of their wet skin. Bruce washed the Joker twice before dropping to his knees behind him. He used the lube he kept in the shower for wanking purposes to get the Joker prepared, alternating between using his tongue and lubed finger to get him ready. He made a mental note to acquire flavored lube. The Joker was panting and moaning at his ministrations. He wanted to make his Bat feel good too.  
"Want to suck you, Batsy" he panted.

Bruce had had dreams of the Joker sucking his cock. The fact that he vocalized it was even more of a turn on. Bruce shut off the shower and grabbed two thick towels, using them to dry himself and the Joker.   
After they were mostly dry, Bruce leaned against the sink with his back to the mirror. The Joker dropped to his knees and enveloped Bruce's cock in the whole of his mouth. Bruce watched every movement of his cock in and out of the Joker's talented mouth.   
"Fuck," Bruce gasped. " I fucking love your mouth. " The Joker hummed at this comment and Bruce almost lost it right there.   
"Stop, stop stop stop, " he gasped, pulling on the Joker's hair. He pulled the fiend up and captured his scarred lips in a fiery kiss. Their still damp skin slid together and both men moaned.  
"Want you in me, Bat," the Joker grunted.   
"Turn around then," Bruce whispered.  
The Joker did as he asked and Bruce reached for the lube. He spread a liberal amount on his cock before lubing his fingers and preparing the Joker again.  
"Stop fucking around," The Joker hissed at him. "Or have you lost your nerve?"  
Bruce lined himself up with the Joker's entrance and pushed in one harsh thrust. The Joker gasped at this and his hand curled around Bruce's on the granite tiled counter.   
Bruce held his hips still even though everything inside him wanted to thrust.   
"Fuck me, " the Joker commanded, reaching his other hand back and pulling Bruce into him.   
Bruce was first thrusting timidly, but the Joker showed him how he wanted him to fuck him.   
"Oh, just like that, Brucey, " he panted, arching his back against Bruce as their joined hands clenched.   
The two of them were so engrossed in each other that they didn't even notice that it was still storming quite heavily. Therefore it was rather a shock when the lights abruptly went out.   
"Fuck," Bruce gasped, licking the Joker's ear before pulling him in for yet another kiss.   
"We..We..We..need to slow down. Alfred is going to come checking on me any minute," Bruce whispered in the Joker's ear.   
The fiend let out a whoop of laughter at the thought of Bruce having to report to his butler. Bruce slid his hand over the Joker's mouth and prayed that he didn't get bit because he could hear the old man's footsteps in the hallway.  
"Master Bruce, are you alright?"  
Bruce gasped because the Joker had began to lick the palm covering his mouth and Bruce found it extremely erotic.   
"Stop! I mean, stop Alfred. Don't come in here! Alfred!" Bruce yelled out. The footsteps slowed but didn't stop. " I'm entertaining. I have a guest. We're fucking in the bathroom!" The Joker snorted into Bruce's palm at this.   
The footsteps halted. "Well, " Alfred sounded shocked. " I just wanted to check and see if everything is alright."  
"Everything is fine, Alfred," Bruce was trying not to gasp but the Joker was rocking his hips against Bruce. "You don't need to wake me in the morning."  
"As you wish, sir," Bruce could hear Alfred's footsteps face away. He knew he'd have to deal with the old man's questions in the morning, but that wasn't now.

Bruce let out a groan as the Joker continued to rock, his hand reaching down to stroke his erection. Bruce gripped the Joker's hip harder and thrust into him with a renewed vigor.   
"Fuck, you drive me crazy.," Bruce kissed the Joker again,moving his lips across the madman's scars and down his neck. The Joker whined in response.   
"I want the auxiliary lights to come on because I want to watch you come," Bruce panted in his ear. "You're so fuckin' hot when you come."  
This was the thing that the Joker had not been prepared for. He thought that the Bat was sex on two legs. Just the thought of black Kevlar issued an unaccustomed response in the Joker. But to hear now that Batman felt the same way, it was beyond exciting. The Joker could hardly process it, it didn't seem real.  
"So...close," he whimpered into his arms as Bruce rode him relentlessly.  
"Then come for me," Bruce groaned. "I want to feel your body shaking." His free hand tweaked the Joker's nipple then dropped between his legs to massage his enemy's swollen cock. The Joker gave a cry as he reached orgasm, his fingers curling around Bruce's and in the billionaire's hair. This proved too much for Bruce as well and he gasped and moaned as his hips thrust relentlessly into the Joker.  
It was a full five minutes before they were able to breathe normally.  
"Come on, " Bruce said gruffly, pulling the Joker with him back into the bedroom.

"Was that a good trick? Or treat?"  
The Joker smirked at Bruce. "Will you still fuck me in the morning?"  
"Well, I was planning on you fucking me, but whatever," Bruce answered, yawning as he pulled up the duvet.   
"It won't be Halloween then, " the Joker warned.  
"What does that have to do with anything? Shut up and go to sleep.   
It was still lightning and raining heavily, so the Joker settled down onto the bed with Bruce. Bruce fell   
asleep immediately, but the Joker tossed and turned. Finally, Bruce wrapped his arms around his restless bed mate and pulled him closer. The Joker felt his eyes get heavy and dropped off to sleep. This had been the best Halloween ever!


End file.
